Kigo Revenge
by 707cloud
Summary: a strander is looking for Revenge, kim and shego help to find the man he is looking for so they can stop him too, but as they get to know this new alie, will they still want to help him? may have strong Language.
1. Chapter 1

Kigo: Revenge. Chapter 1

Kigo fanfic

It was a sunny day in Middleton and all was quiet.

In the small home of Kim possible all was calm, for a change; the twins were out, Mr and Mrs. Possible were at work and Kim was in the living room with Ron watching T.V. after Ron and Kim broke up they decided to be just friends.

All was calm, no missions and no troubles, so they decided to relax for a bit, soon Wade dropped by, after everything they've been through Wade was confident enough to go out more and spend more time with his friends.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile a green skinned woman, wearing a green and black cat-suit, named Shego was ordering the henchmen to pick up the pace in finishing the construction of their new secret base in the jungle.

All the henchmen where doing as they were told because they were all afraid of the green skinned woman, one of the henchmen stopped for a second to take a breath whiles leaning on a shovel, that for some resin had bandages wrapped around it.

Shego didn't like that "you! Lazy! Get back to work!" Shego ordered the man, the man just looked at her and then looked at the clear sky "didn't you hear me! I said, BACK TO…." "I heard you" the man said cutting off Shego, Shego was shocked that someone had the nerve to talk back to her, well besides Kim possible of course.

"How dare you speak to me like that, do you know who I am!" Shego shouted at the man who just looked back at her with a stern look on his face, the rest of the henchmen stopped what they were doing and watched in amassment that someone had the guts to stand up to Shego "I know exactly who you are… Sheryl Go" the man replied.

Shego was shocked "how do you know that?" Shego said in a whisper, the man heard what she said though "I know a lot about you" he continued as he walked up to Shego, still with the shovel in his hand.

With a smirk he whispered to her "just like I know your head over heels for a sear-tone little red-headed hero" the man then pulled away and walked in the opposite direction.

Shego then through a plasma shot at the man, but he gripped his shovel and span round, using the shovel like a base-ball-bat he hit the plasma ball and flung it back at Shego knocking her back "HOME-RUN!" shouted the man with a grin, all the henchmen were stunned at what happened, even Shego was, no-one has ever had the guts to even speak back to Shego let-alone hit her, with her own plasma ether, never!

The man turned back around, with shovel in hand and walked away. Shego was mad and pissed "GET BACK TO WORK!" she shouted to the rest of the henchmen with her fists covered in plasma, and so they did as fast as they could.

As the man was walking to help finish with the construction he was thinking "I'm almost there, almost there. Soon…. soon I will have my revenge" he thought as he griped his shovel tightly in his hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in Middleton Wade's wrist-watch started beeping, he pushed a button and a holographic key-pad and screen came out, he typed a few buttons and looked at the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim said looking at her friend "just got a hit, it's Drakken" "I thought he was good now? You know since he saved the earth and all" Ron asked "he said it was a one-time thing and it won't happen again, remember?" Kim replied.

"So where to Wade?" Kim asked "Cayenne" Wade replied "your ride will be hear in five (5) minutes, better suit up" five (5) minutes later a jet was hovering outside the house, Kim and Ron climbed adored and where off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside the new evil base of Dr. Drakken, the blue skinned man was ranting on about his genius and how brilliant he was to a green skinned thief who wasn't even paying attention.

"God why don't you just shut up, no-one give's a crap about your evil plan, it's just going to be folioed by pumpkin anyway" Shego thought to herself "that reminds me, that man from earlier, how did he know all that and about my feelings for Kimmie?" Shego then came out of her thoughts; it was almost time for her pumpkin to arrive.

The only thing she loved about this job was when she got to fight her princess; being so close to her was so heart pumping and exciting even if they were fighting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kim and Ron where now hovering a few feet above Drakken's lair, they jumped out of the jet and landed on the roof and the jet flew off, the two then opened the glass roof dome and listened to Drakken's rant's "and all this was possible thanks to my new partner, Mr. Sin's"

Just then a tall man, with an evil smile, dressed in a black suit and gold cufflinks walked in and a big buffed man three (3) feet taller than his employer followed, this man's name was Victor Mik'kill.

"Thanks to him and are partnership I have come up with the blueprints for the greatest dooms day weapon ever made and soon we will rule the world, AHAHAHAHA!" "Not to day Drakken!" Kim shouted dropping down from the roof with Ron.

"Kim possible!" Drakken shouted "it ends hear Drakken" Kim stated "SHEGO!" Drakken shouted to his employ, the green skinned vileness then jump down and faced Kim possible "hello pumpkin" Shego teased the love of her life, "Shego" Kim grinned; she must admit that every time she sees the green thief there's a sear-ton… spark, which she can't explain; every time they stare into each other's eyes she would become hypnotized and lost in them.

They were about to start fighting when "VALD!" a voice shouted out from the shadows and walking out from the shadows was the very same man from earlier with his bandaged up shovel in his right hand.

"You? What do you want and who are you anyway?" Shego shouted at the man, the man then raised his left hand to his right shoulder and with one swift motion he pulled his uniform away revealing his real clothes.

He wore a blue no sleeved shirt, green baggy jeans and a pair of dark red and black shoes, the bandages on the shovel in his right hand were linked to his arm like a rope.

"My name is Adam and what I want… IS REVANGE!" he shouted raising his shovel up so it was pointing at Mr. Sin's that was next to Dr. Drakken "so we meet again after so many years, tell me how have you been?" Mr. Sin's asked with a smirk "BASTERD!" Adam shouted throwing his shovel like sparer at Mr. Sin's only for it to get knocked away by Victor the body guard.

Adam pulled on the bandages and his shovel was pulled back into his hand ready to attack again, before he could, Victor had jumped down ready to face Adam.

Adam ran towards Victor and just before he reached Victor he used his shovel like a pole-vault and flung himself over Victor, when Adam landed he spun round and with his shovel knocked Victor's leg's making him fall to the ground, Adam then brought his shovel above his head and brought it down like a hammer, Victor quickly rolled out of the way and got to his feet.

Shego, Kim and Ron where confused at what was going on, but Shego remembered Kim was there she then light her hands with plasma and called out to her Kimmie "o-h princess" she called out in a taunting voice.

Kim was watching the two (2) fight and would have kept watching them if she hadn't heard Shego's voice, oh that voice, Kim loved the way it sent shivers down her spine, but then she remembered what was going on and turned around just in time to avoid a plasma punch from Shego.

The two (2) then started to fight and Ron ran up to the controls, but Drakken stopped the sidekick in his normal way, by tackling him to the ground; Ron was trying to get free and push the base self destruct button, but every time he was about to Drakken would pull him away.

Just then an alarm went off with red lights flashing; everyone stopped fight for a second "WARNING, SELF DESTRUCT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED, 30 SECOUNDS TO FALL BASE DESTRUTION 29...28...27" the base alarm system started counting down and the building started shacking and crumbling.

everyone looked to see that Mr. Sin's was holding Dr. Drakken's plans and had his finger on the very same button Ron was trying to push "what have you done! I thought we were partners?" Drakken shouted to Mr Sin's "sorry Drakken, but I was just using you, now I have the blueprints and I will rule the world, Victor!" Mr. Sin's shouted to his body guard.

Victor, who was holding Adam at bay, heard his employer and punched Adam in the face sending him back a few feet, he then jumped up to his boss and walked through the doorway, Adam quickly jumped up after him "NO!" Adam shouted, but it was too late the doors closed and where locked "NO! NOOOO! IM SO CLOSE, SO CLOSE!" Adam shouted banging on the doors.

"Drakken, have you got a hovercraft?" Kim asked "of course! It's this way!" Drakken replied pointing down a hall, Drakken, Kim, Ron and Shego all ran down the hall, Adam saw them and ran after them.

The entire base was falling apart, the heroes and villains where almost there, all of a sudden the hallway broke in two and Kim and Shego fell down, Shego stopped herself with her nails, Shego then grabbed Kim before she fell off "I've goch'ya!" Shego said hugging Kim close holding her with her arm around the teen's waist.

Kim's heart stopped for a minute, she was in Shego's arm's she had never been this close to the green thief, and let she felt safe in her arms, like nothing could hurt her "Shego's body is so warm and soft" Kim thought to herself.

before she could realise what she was thinking Drakken and Ron showed up in the hovercraft, Kim and Shego jumped in and they were off, and just in time too, the base blow up when they were a safe distance away, unknown to them was a shovel hooked onto the side of the hovercraft and at the end of the bandage rope was Adam hitching a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Kigo: Revenge. Chapter 2

Kigo fanfic

Back in Middleton in the possible home, the twins Jim and Tim where watching TV and Wade was with them, Mrs. Dr. Ann possible (Kim's mom and brain sergeant) was making some tea for herself and Mr. Dr. James possible (Kim's dad and rocket scientist) was at the table reading the newspaper, after Wade said that Kim went on a mission the two relaxed knowing that there daughter would be able to handle anything the bad guys through at her, after all she is a possible.

"I CANT BELIVE THAT FOCKING BASTERD!" Shego screamed opening the front door and barging in to the possible house "Shego watch your mouth and don't you dare burn anything in my home!" Kim shouted following the green skinned woman into the living room, where the twins and Wade sat.

The twins and Wade sat in shock that Shego was in there house and more shocked that Kim wasn't beating her up "out of my way buffoon!" Drakken said trying to push past Ron in the doorway "draw?" James said shocked to see his old class mat in his home "Kimmie what's going on?" Ann asked her daughter.

Ten minutes later after explaining what happened on the mission to her parents Kim laid back to relax in the sofa "okay now that the mission is cleared up I have one (1) question" Kim's dad asked "why is Shego and drew here?" "Because he used us and we want to find him beat the hell out of him!" Shego answered "even if it means working with princess"

"So you're going to team up?" Ann asked "yes mom, where going to team up" Kim replied "the one thing that I still don't get is who that man was he looked about eighteen (18) and why did he say he wanted revenge" Ron asked, this got everyone thinking.

"BANG!" all of a sudden the front door was kicked down and in ran Adam, he ran straight up to Dr. Drakken and lifted him up so his feet were dangling in the air "TELL ME! TELL ME HOW YOU CONTACTED MR. SIN'S!" Adam demanded shouting in Drakken's face "TELL ME!" "I-I-I didn't h-he contacted me, I d-don't know how to find him!" Drakken replied afraid.

Adam dropped Drakken on the floor "NOOOOOO! THAT BASTERDS DONE IT AGAIN, THAT BASTERD!" Adam screamed "watch your langue in my home!" Ann said sternly, Adam took a deep breath then calmed down "your right, I apologise, sorry about your door, here" Adam palled out his wallet from his left pocket and gave Ann two hundred pound (£200) in chase.

This shocked the woman that one (1) second ago this young man was so fall of rage, calmed down in two (2) seconds flat and gave her the money to fix the damage he cased.

"I should get going I need to start looking for clues to where he will strike next, sorry again" Adam said as he was about to leave "hold up" Kim said walking up to Adam "who are you? And why are you so determined to find this man?" Kim asked with a stern face "my name is Adam and why I'm so determined to find him is personal" Adam answered "now if you don't mind, I've got to find him, it took me two (2) years to find him, god knows how long it will take now"

"Well if you stay we could help you and you could help us" Wade motioned "what do you mean?" Ron asked "well since Adam's been hunting him down for two (2) years he would know how he thinks and with Drakken's memory of the blueprints and the parts it needs to work and my computer and tracking skills we could find out where he will strike next and stop him" Wade explained.

"That's a good plan nearedling" Shego said with a grin "so what do you say, will you help us?" "If it means finding him faster, then I'm in" Adam said with a grin.

Just then there was the sound of helicopters outside, everyone ran outside to see GJ solders outside ready and armed.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Kim demanded "I am here to arrest Shego and Dr. Drakken and trough them in jail" a woman's voice came from behind the solders, then a one (1) eyed woman came into view, it was Dr. Director also known as Betty "Director we need Shego and Dr. Drakken to save the world" Wade stated "I'm sorry but they are criminals and I must do my job, now will you come quietly or else?" Betty asked.

"Neither!" Adam said walking towards the woman "oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Betty asked smirking "we'll fight for them, you win they go to jail and serve their time, I win they help us and stay under our watch until this is all over then their free to go, until next time, what do you think?" Adam asked.

"Hey! I don't like people making bets with me in it" Shego argued "well what do you suggest then? You have three (3) choice's 1. You can fight and we all get arrested, 2. You can go to jail, or 3. You let me fight and win…. well?" Adam asked. Shego didn't reply "so what do you think?""I think I can't lose, epically to a weakling like you, you're on" Betty replied.

Adam then un-tied his bandages from his right arm and placed his shovel in Kim's hands "take care of it" he said to Kim and she nodded, he then turned round to face Betty "ready to lose" Betty said tauntingly "if beating you means I'm one step closer to my revenge, THEN LOSING ISNT AN OPTATION!" Adam's statement sent shivers down everyone's spin.

Adam and Betty got into a fighting stance, Betty then ran straight for Adam, she though a punch at him, Adam merely moved to the side and grabbed her arm and flung her overhead and into the ground.

Before she could move she saw a fist coming right at her, there was a loud crash and dust filed the air, when the dust was gone everyone was stunned, Adam's fist was deep in the ground next to Betty's face, her face showed fear, panic and shock.

Adam then slowly removed his left fist from the earth, blood dripping from it and the fingers slightly mangled, he then leant into Betty's face "you see? I am willing to do anything to have my revenge, even at the cost of my own body" Adam then stood up straight "you lost, Shego and Drakken will stay under our watch until we find Vlad Sin's" Adam said walking up to Kim and taking his shovel in his right hand.

Betty/Dr. Director walked back to the helicopter and took one last look at the villains, the family and finally Adam, something about him sent a shiver down Betty's spine, but not of fear, no it was something….else?

Back in doors Adam was having his hand treated by Ann with the first aid kit "there you go" Ann said packing up the first aid kit after bandaging Adams left hand "thanks Mrs. possible" "please call me Ann" "okay, thank you Ann" Adam said in a kind voice "no problem Adam"

"So, how did you find us in the first place?" Kim asked "I hitched a ride, hooked my shovel onto the hovercraft" Adam answered "but we didn't see you when we landed" "I fell off a few blocks back, when I found the hovercraft I ran to the house thinking Drakken would know where Vlad was, but we'll find him soon, I have faith in you guys" Adam said walking to the living room where everyone was.

"So what now?" Ron asked "as long as we keep our eyes on Shego and Drakken GJ won't bother us, so I guess they will have to stay here until we find Vlad" Adam answered "hold up, they can't stay here" Kim argued "I'm sorry Kim but they have to so we can keep an eye on them" Adam stated "but.." "He's fight Kim, we need to keep an eye on them" Wade spoke up.

"Fine, your right, but we only have one (1) spar bedroom" Kim pointed out "I'll take the bedroom, Dr. D you take the coach" Shego stated "why do I get the coach?" Drakken moaned "do you want me to plasma your ass off" Shego fretted lighting her hand in plasma, Drakken then shut his mouth "but what about Adam?" James/Mr. possible asked.

"I'll take the floor" Adam stated "okay, if you're sure?" Ann replied.

"So, it's settled, now we should start with quavering info on this Vlad Sin's and what his next move is, but first, Drakken, what exactly doe's the device do?" Wade started "well it's a simple but very advance power drainer; it sucks up all and any power/energy within its path and can power anything" Drakken said smugly "one (1) question, why?" Ron asked.

Drakken opened his mouth to speak but didn't "let me guess, Vlad asked you to come up with an idea to make tones of energy and didn't tell you why" Kim motioned, Drakken just pouted "something like that" "ugh! Dr. D I've told you to get all the info before you do anything" Shego moaned in fraction at her employer.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Drakken said "well at least we know he needs a lot of power for whatever he's planning" Wade said "now, what do you know about him, Adam?"

"His name is Vlad Sin's he's a, secrete, underground, mafia, crime lord. He is cunning, smart, tricky and roofless man. He will do anything to get what he wants, even murder. His motto is ^those that don't obey him must be made an example of^ and he means it, anyone who has said no to him or didn't listen to him where either badly beaten up until they did what he said…. or where killed. He like's playing the ^big man^ and he even fret-ton's little biasness's, like sweet shop's and mall's, nothings too good for him, anything that makes money and gives him power he won't hesitate to get his greedy fingers on it. He has many secret hideouts, some I know of but there are still many more that I still haven't found that are all around the world"

Everyone was all-struck at what Adam had just told them "so, were not dealing with a push over, are we" Shego inquired "no, far from it, if this monsters crimes where made out of bricks he would have five (5) of the world's biggest buildings/homes in the world in his backyard, this man has so much blood and sorrow on his hands that the ocean would look like a puddle compared to it" Adam responded.

"So why hasn't he been arrested let?" Jim and Tim asked in unison "because he's like an ell, no-one can find him or get a grip on him, it took me two years of rumours, hint's, information gartering and hunting to finally find him" Adam replied.

"how did you find him in the end?" the twins asked "I was at a pub and overheard some of Drakken's henchmen talking about your new partner and when I heard his name I instantly joined and that was that" Adam answered "how long where you signed up?" Wade asked "a month or two, when I saw him in the main room I took my chance, I was so close!" Adam answered through gritted teeth.

"Why do you want revenge so much?" Shego asked in a caring voice, which surprised some of the people in the room "let's just say he took something from me and leave it at that" Adam replied.

"Well it's getting late we should get to bed" James stated, the twin's went up too bed, so did Ann and James, Shego and Kim also went up to bed, Ron and Wade went home and Drakken laid down on the coach with his fume in his mouth and went to sleep, Adam went for a walk.

Adam is outside looking at the night sky "soon, soon I will have my ravage on him and what he's done" Adam said outlawed to no one, he then went back to the house and went to bed.

Meanwhile in GJ headquarters a one eyed woman was having trouble sleeping "why? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Sure he's tall, strong, brave, handsome... Wait where did that come from? I don't like him like that, do I?" and for the rest of the night she kept having the same thought going through her head until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kigo: Revenge. Chapter 3

Kigo fanfic

The next morning in the possible home Kim was begging to wake up to the smell of bacon, someone was cooking; Kim looked at her clock it read 7:30am.

Kim got up and went down stairs in her normal cloths, she followed the delightful smell into the kitchen, and she thought her mom was making something for breakfast.

But when she went into the kitchen she was shocked…not only that her mom wasn't making breakfast…..instead it was Shego, Shego was the one making breakfast "good morning kimmie" the green skinned thief said in a happy tone when she saw the teen hero "breakfast?" Shego asked.

"o-kay?" Kim said sitting down at the table "Shego looks kinder cut in that a-prime…wait where did that come from?" Kim thought to herself.

Kim. "Why am I thinking about Shego that way?"

"Because you like her" a voice in Kim's head said.

Kim. "What? No I don't! …..do I?"

Voice. "Yes, you do. Think about it, when you're not fighting her your board out of your skull and when you do, you can't help but admire her and how beautiful her eyes are, and don't get me started on how you drool over her body"

Kim. "HEY! I DON'T DROOL! …..but maybe you have a point, I do think she's kinder attractive….but I don't know..."

Kim was brought out of her thoughts when Shego put a plate of food in front of her, on the plat was sausages, bacon and eggs, Shego also put some orange juice in a glass on the table "enjoy" she said going back to the stove.

Kim was hastily at first but took a bit, and as soon as she did a wave of flavours burst into her mouth, she had never tasted anything so delicious in her life "wow!" was all she could say "it's good?" Shego asked "it's the best thing I've ever tasted!" Kim replied "glad you like it" Shego said with a smile.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Kim asked "hey, when you live with for longer brothers you pick up few things" Shego replied "I thought Hego was the oldest?" Kim asked eating some more of her food "huh, he like to say he is, but in reality I'm the oldest" Shego stated.

"So, Drakken's still asleep, I see?" Kim said looking into the living room "oh, him, yea, he can sleep through just about anything, except me, DR. D!" Shego screamed at the now wide awake evil scientists "IM UP, I'm up just don't plasma-blast me!" Drakken said hiding under his sheets, praying that he won't get his ass plasma burnt today.

Soon the rest of the house was up and having some of Shego's food, except for one person. Just then the door burst open and in came Ron and Wade "what's up possible's, how's it going?" Ron said in his normal manner "hey!" squeaked Rufus from Ron's pocket "mourning" Wade said walking in behind Ron "mourning Ron/Buffoon" everyone greeted "hey where's Adam?" Wade asked.

"Don't know, he wasn't here when I came down" Shego replied. Just then Adam walked in through the front door with his shovel in his right hand "mourning" Adam greeted "mourning? Where have you been?" Kim asked, Adam sat his shovel to his right leaning agents the table (still attached to his arm) as he sat down "out, enjoying the mourning" he replied.

"So Adam, you said you have been tracking Mr. Sin's for two (2) years now, where have you been in your travels?" James/Mr. Dr. possible (Kim's dad) asked.

"We'll let me see….I've been to Egypt, Paris, the African jungle's, the north and south poles, Tokyo, New-York and many more" Adam replied "so you've been around" James stated "anywhere Vlad has been seen, I go" Adam replied.

"So why have you decided to stay here?" Ron asked "it's like Wade said, we can help each other out, and I've got this feeling" Adam replied "feeling?" Ann/Mrs. Dr. possible (Kim's mom) asked "I've always listened to my gut, my feelings, my heart and it say's I should stay with you guys, and it hasn't let me down let" Adam replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door "we'll get it" the twins Jim and Tim answered in unison running to the front door.

"AAAAAAAHHH! Scary, one eyed, lady!" the twins said running into the chicken.

Just then Betty/Dr. director came into the room, Adam stood up and looked at the women "I'm not here to case trouble" Betty said calmly "yea, right, why should we…" Shego was cut off by Adam as he walked up to Betty "so why are you here?" he asked calmly.

Betty was trying her best to keep charm in Adam's presents, but it was hard because of the way she felt towards him now "come, I'll show you, all of you" she said walking out of the room and outside.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Wade asked Kim "I don't know" Kim replied, just then Adam picked up his shovel "my gut say's we should go" Adam said "are you sure, she could be lying?" Shego stated "if she was, she would have attacked us by now" Adam responded "he's right, and what harm can it do?" Ron asked and with that everyone left and followed Betty into a large army aircraft carrier and where off.

Ten (10) minutes have past and everyone was nervous, except for Kim, Shego and Adam, who where as charm as can be.

Just then they saw an old building that looked brand new "welcome to one of GJ's secret bases" Betty said as they started to land in front of the building.

The building was on top of a small hill and was at least 100 meters tall and 50 meters wide, it was mostly windows and glass at the front, there was helicopter pad on the roof.

"Let me give you a tour" Betty said leading the group through the front automatic doors, they walked inside and went to another pear of doors that where next to an elevator, they went through the doors and entered a room that looked like a medical bay "this is the medic bay, it has the latest in first aid and medical equipment in the world, from x-rays to life support, it is the best" everyone looked at the fancy equipment before moving on.

They went back through the doors and got into the elevator and went up to the first floor, when the doors opened everyone walked in to see a large room filled with exercising equipment "this is the gym, it has many exercising equipment of all kinds, like boxing equipment and a ring, martial arts equipment and many more, it even has a shower room for afterwards" betty esplanade.

They then moved on to the second floor, it was a lab filled with all kind of fancy electronics, Wade, Dr. Drakken and James where really impressed with the high-tech machines "this lab has all the resent, new, gadgets you could think of, from space surveillance too anti-matter chambers" betty stated "now to the next floor"

Instead of going up the elevator went down and past the ground level and stopped, the doors opened to a room with some controls and a wide window showing a giant white room and a door leading to the room.

"And this is our state-of-the-art simulation, training room, it has everything from synthodrone's, robotic assault bots and holographic opponents, we can even choose a battle location for the fight" Betty explained "would anyone like to try it?"

"I'll give it a shot" Adam said griping his shovel tight "hey don't leave me out of the fun" Shego said walking to the door "coming pumpkin?" "What have I got to lose?" Kim replied as the three walked into the giant room and the door shut tight behind them.

"Okay, I'm going to start you off easy" Betty said through the speakers, just then the floor opened up and some robots came out of the floor, they surrounded the three "all right! Now where…." Shego was cut off as Adam ran passed her and Kim.

Adam trough his shovel into one of the robots and it pierced its chest, Adam then swung the robot, with the shovel in its chest that was attached to the bandage around his arm, around him and into the rest of them, knocking them down like dominos, he then pulled out his shovel from the robot pile and turned to face the two women stunned at what he just did.

The door opened and they exited "not bad for a warm up I must say" Adam said walking into the control room "that was impressive" Kim complemented "so where to know?" "Follow me" Betty said walking to the elevator and everyone followed.

They then reached the top floor, the fourth floor. It was a giant command room with a kitchen and stoles to the right and a giant sofa (big enough to fit ten people in) to the left and a giant plasma-screen-TV in front of it, and a computer at the far end of the room with lots of computer screens and a computer chair, it was amazing.

"Wwwoooooowwww" was all the twins could say as everyone looked around "it's nice and all, but why are you showing us this?" Kim asked Betty as Adam stood the other side of Betty "why? Because it's yours, I'm giving you this entire base to be used as your home and base, you, Adam, Wade, Ron (and Rufus), Shego and Drakken. This is because of two resins you can be more prepared for your future fights and I can keep my eye on you"

"So what do you say?" Betty asked the six of them "I'm in!" shouted Ron from the sofa "me too!" said Wade from the computer chair "this place has everything we need to track down Vlad" "I'm guessing I'm in too" Drakken replied "what about you Shego?"

Shego was thinking, just then Adam walked up to her and whispered in her ear "you know this is a good opportunity to get close to Kim, and maybe more" with that said Shego had one and only one answer "okay, I'm in, this could be fun" Shego replied "Kimmie?"

"I don't know" Kim replied still thinking "do it honey" Ann said to her daughter "mom?" "Your mothers right Kimmie-cub, this is a once in a life time opportunity" James replied, "dad" Kim looked at them and smiled "okay, I'm in" Kim replied.

Seeing such warmth and happiness brought a sharp pain to Adams heart "so, Adam, you in?" Betty asked "of course, just one thing, where do we sleep?" Adam asked, Betty lead them into the elevator and down one floor, to the third floor.

The third floor was a long corridor, that was 10-15 feet wide, it split in-two at the end "each room has its own shower/bath room, a double bed, dressing draws, air conditioning, door locks and a security alarm for when there's trouble" Betty started.

"the rooms have been especially designed for each of you so you can feel more at home, the girls rooms are too the right and the boys are too the left, with your names above the doors so you don't forget, and there's a laundry room down past the girls room for when you need to wash your cloths" Betty finished.

Each one of them looked for their rooms to see what they looked like, Kim opened her door with the control pad on the wall, she was amassed, the room was similar to her old room back home, except much bigger and the wall opposite the door was a giant window, the walls where a slight shade of pink, some shelves and a computer that looked exactly like her one back home.

Note: all the rooms have the same giant window opposite the door thing.

Shego opened her room door to see a black and green room in a paten similar to her cat-suit design, a large bed with black pillows and green bed cover, with a giant wardrobe ready to be filled to the right, a desk to left next to the door leading to the bathroom, Shego was quite impressed.

Ron opened his door and to his surprise it was almost exactly the same as his room back at home except clean and bigger.

The same can be said for Wade's room, except there were more computer devices and a work table with tools and a lamp, enchase he wanted to work on some gadgets in the night.

Drakken's room was a dark blue and had a lab table with beakers and tubes with weird liquid inside them, he loved it.

Adams room though was plain and normal nothing special about it "sorry about your room" Betty said walking into the room "we did a background check on you and couldn't find anything, it's like you don't excise" "it's okay, really its fine, I'm nothing special" Adam replied "you are to me" Betty thought to herself, but then she realised what she was thinking and shook her head.

"HEY! There's another room down here!" the twins shouted getting everyone's attention.

Above the door was the name "Betty" "who's, Betty?" Ron asked scratching his head "that's my room" Betty said "your names Betty?" "That's, Dr. Director to you stoppable" Betty shot back, making Ron stand to attention.

"I've got one last thing to show all of you before you settle down" Betty said heading back to the elevator.

The elevator went down past the training room, the doors opened up to a large hanger bay that you could fit three (3) giant planes in and there were three (3) small jet planes, one painted green and black (for Shego of course) one white with a light blue line down the sides (Kim's) and a grey one (Adams) and a big jet plane with eight (8) seats in it and a cargo hold, it was bigger than the three (3) small one's put to gather, There was also an area for cars to park or be repaired.

"and this is the hanger bay/garage, the green jet is for Shego, the white jet is for Kim and the grey jet is Adams" Betty stated showing them there jets "but I don't know how to fly a plane" Kim stated "don't worry pumpkin, I'll teach you how" Shego said looking at the jets.

"So, what do you think not?" Betty asked "not bad, but why give use jets?" Ron asked "it's so you don't have to rile on the people that owe you fevers, this way you can get to where the bad guys are in minutes and as long as you are under Kim, Adam and my watch you two (pointing at Shego and Drakken) will have to help" Betty replied.

"What, you mean were a team now!" Shego asked "until we find Vlad and I get my revenge you two are a part of this "team", after that you can do whatever you want" Adam replied "fine, but I don't like" Shego stated, when in fact she would stay just to be with her Kimmie... wait her Kimmie? Shego liked the thought of having Kim all to herself.

With that said Ann, James and the twins said there goodbyes and got into a car that came to collect them, and drove down the road in front of the tower, everyone went back into the tower after saying goodbye to Kim's family to get settled in.


End file.
